


The Courts

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt of the Seelie finds a stranger





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork by Epselion on Tumblr:
> 
> http://epselion.tumblr.com/post/151620001978/jathis-here-is-your-faery-i-did-my-verybest-to

There had been reports that some Unseelie had been left behind after their push into Seelie lands had been pushed back. Some members of the Court had sent him to go and see if these reports were true, tasking him with killing or capturing any Unseelie he came across.

He frowned to himself as he continued through the thick foliage. Matt didn't remember the forest flora being like this before. Was this the work of some Unseelie? The thought made him tighten his grip on his sword, braced and ready for anything. This would finally be his chance to prove himself. The Court would no longer see him as some hot-headed joke to be sent on demeaning errands.

Slight movement caught his eye and he whirled around, holding his sword at the ready. He blinked when this action was met with a whimper. He thought those of the opposing Court were supposed to be hostile and fearless to a fault.

What Matt found instead was someone cowering against a tree, curled up with his arms over his head for protection. His horns and their shape gave him away as Unseelie and Matt kept his sword in hand as he approached. "Please..."

"Why are you trespassing on our lands?" Matt demanded.

"I'm lost...I became separated from my brother and his army..."

"Brother..?"

"Armitage of the Court..."

Matt's eyes widened at that. Armitage was known to the Seelie. His combat prowess and fierce push into their lands, combined with his theft of younglings to be made into soldiers made him both feared and hated. "You're his brother?"

"Please...I want to go home..."

If Matt brought back Armitage's brother, he would be seen as a hero to his people. He would finally be given a title and respect in the Court. The idea made him puff up a little in happiness before he deflated when another whimper came from the other Faery. "...are you hurt?"

"This place is bright. It hurts my eyes," Techie whispered. "I'm scared. Please help me?"

All Matt ever wanted was to be respected by the people in his Court. He just wanted to be known as brave and strong like the others. All he had to do was drag this one back...

He bent down and gently helped him onto his feet, allowing him to lean against him for support. "I can take you to the border," he murmured.

"Tha-thank you!" the Unseelie gasped with a shaky smile.


End file.
